1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a supporting device in the form of a stand or like structure movably connected to a container so as to be positioned in both supportive and non-supportive position relative to the container and configured when in its non-supportive position to substantially conform to the configuration of the container in order to facilitate storage and/or transportation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are present in the prior art and also commercially available a number of various types of support devices in the form of stands, braces, platforms, etc., designed to maintain containers of various types and configuration in a given supportive attitude or position.
Normally, however, such stands are an auxiliary structure which is not accompanying a given container. This is especially true with the larger size containers holding both liquids and solids. The use of large drum-like containers frequently requires some type of support device when the contents of these containers are utilized or used up on a gradual basis. In utilizing these containers, when support devices are required, it has been found to be an obvious inconvenience to procure various types of auxiliary or makeshift stands. Such commercially available prior art devices are generally represented in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Young, 1,375,403, Marcus, 2,177,073, Mayor, 2,466,323, Emory, 2,746,703, Shelby, 2,846,708, Brenner, 3,013,757, Jay, 3,476,260, Schnider, 3,747,780, and Rasmussen, 1,476,542.
In addition, Italian Pat. No. 298,562 and German Pat. No. M19,157 both show supporting legs for a cylindrical container or drum which when not in supporting position may be wrapped around the curved surface of the container. However in both cases the support structure, when not in supportive position, protrudes from the outer surface of the drum or container.
Accordingly, there is a need for a container having an attached supporting device or stand capable of maintaining the container in a predetermined orientation. Such a supporting device should be structured and configured for disposal in a non-interferring position relative to the intended use of the container during its storage, transportation and various uses.
Moreover, it would be desirable to have the supporting structure, while in a non-supportive position, fitted into the overall contour of the container.
It is an object of this invention therefore to provide a supportive structure for cylindrical containers, such as drums, which, when in a non-supportive position, such as for transportation or storage, will have the supportive structure contained within a recess in the overall outer configuration or contour of the drum so that it will not occupy more space than the original drum and also so that it may be moved by rolling on its cylindrical face. As a discarded drum, it may be used as a barbecue cooker.
These and other objectives as well as other advantages will be apparent from the detailed description hereinafter presented.